


Make your good love known to me (Or just tell me 'bout your day)

by Fullsizecandy



Series: Rare is this love [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinda, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, No Beta, Praise Kink, Some wing kink too, Song Lyrics, Song fic, can i tag hozier in this?, chloe is honestly a badass, did i already mention lucifer has a praise kink?, hozier is deckerstar soundtrack, season 5, some sexy times too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsizecandy/pseuds/Fullsizecandy
Summary: She doesn't have it in her to go back home. Her apartment is empty and it doesn't have any traces of Lucifer in it.She stumbles to Lucifer's bedroom, lays on his bed, and breathes in.  It smells like him.She falls asleep sobbing, her cheeks and the pillow completely soaked.She dreams of white feathers and scorched skin, of delicate, feather-like touch followed by a hot, almost burning tongue.The Aftermath of Lucifer's departure to Hell, his twin's shenanigans and a reunion, all in one.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Rare is this love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852087
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Make your good love known to me (Or just tell me 'bout your day)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, English is not my first language and I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.  
> We're finally venturing into season 5 so we're officially caught up with the show. From now on I'll be putting my own spin on the story and I hope you're gonna like it.  
> As always: if you enjoyed it, thank you very much,feed off comments and kudos. if you ever wanna hang out and talk to me my tumblr is @fullsizecandy I need friends I can freak out over Lucifer with. Oh! And if you have any angel mating/nesting/courtship headcanons let me know. My mother already thinks I'm crazy because I've been watching birds mating. It's called research!! The song in this fic is "As It Was" obviously by Hozier. I don't write unless Hozier compels me to. Have a great day y'all!!

She's alone on the balcony. 

The first hour passes and she stands in the same spot, unsure what to do. 

Lucifer's coming back, _right_?

He won't leave her. 

Not now, not after she told him she loves him. 

Another hour passes and her legs give up. He's not coming back. 

She doesn't have it in her to go back home. Her apartment is empty and it doesn't have any traces of Lucifer in it. 

She stumbles to Lucifer's bedroom, lays on his bed, and breathes in. It smells like him. 

She falls asleep sobbing, her cheeks and the pillow completely soaked. 

She dreams of white feathers and scorched skin, of delicate, feather-like touch followed by a hot, almost burning tongue. 

When she finally wakes up, she's alone, with an empty bed and an even emptier heart. 

The sun hasn't even come up yet but she knows she needs to go home. If she doesn't move now, she'll stay here and succumb to darkness.

Before she leaves though, she takes his pillow under his arm and walks to the elevator with it. 

Yes, she's going to steal his pillow, sleep on it like some love-sick teenager just because it smells like _him_.

She doesn't even feel embarrassed. 

When the elevator door opens up and she's downstairs, Patrick isn't there. 

She knows it's not logical, he doesn't live here, but he's always at Lux. 

The fact that he's gone too is like rubbing salt on a gaping hole where her heart used to be. 

There is one person there and Chloe suddenly feels so small and stupid; it's another day, people are already working and she's standing, looking like a mess with a puffed face and an enormous pillow tucked under her arm. 

The man turns around and almost drops a box he's holding, surprised to see her. 

He's a skinny, white man with short, blond hair and the box looks twice as heavy as him. 

"Do you..." she's not sure what's happening. The man is looking at her with his mouth open. "Do you need help with that?"

"What?"

He puts the box on the bar and wipes his hands on his sweatpants before he comes closer to her and takes her hand into his. 

He mutters something in a language she doesn't recognize and then says, in English:

"It's so good to meet you, Boss. You shouldn't be here."

He's still shaking her hand. 

"I shouldn't be here?" she asks, blinking rapidly. What is that supposed to mean?

He has an accent, Russian maybe, she thinks. 

"Too early for you, Boss. None's here yet."

Oh. _And why is he calling her Boss?_

"Sit, Boss. Patrick will be here soon."

She does as she's told, still confused as to what's happening, and hugs the pillow close to her chest. She asks the man for his name and he tells her to call him Manny, which she does. He doesn't offer anything else, just goes back to bring more boxes and when curiosity takes over her, Chloe sneaks a peek into the boxes. Alcohol. They're stoking up the bar, she realizes. 

The scent from the pillow engulfs her and she closes her eyes for a bit. 

_Lucifer is gone, Lucifer went back to Hell, Lucifer is not coming back._

She doesn't hear Patrick coming in, only reacts when she feels someone's hand on her shoulder.

He looks at her with a gentle smile and his whole body radiates with a feeling of pity. Pity for her. He knows.

"Good morning, Boss" he says softly. She's never seen him outside of his work and she's surprised to see that when he's not working, he wears soft sweaters and sweatpants. There's no makeup on his face, his hair is mussed, and eyes still blurry from sleep. His fingers are stained with paint and she vaguely remembers he has a little sister he takes care of. He looks almost too _adorable_ to handle and she can't connect this look with the Patrick she knows; the one that wears leather and serves drinks without his shirt on. 

"Why are you calling me that?" she finally asks with a wavering voice. 

Patrick squeezes her shoulder once before he stops touching her and takes his place behind the bar. He starts unpacking the boxes and for a minute or two, they're both quiet. 

Finally, Patrick sighs and says:

"He left you everything. Lux is yours. You're the Boss."

She looks around and hugs the pillow tighter. 

"Chloe, are you okay?" she hears Patrick asking and she laughs. 

She laughs, hysterically, until it turns into crying. 

Wordlessly, Patrick pours a shot of vodka into a glass and gives it to her. 

She doesn't even know what time it is, but obediently takes the shot, burning in her throat brings her back to lucidness. 

She sharply puts the glass down, almost breaking it on the bar top. 

"He left me his fucking club?" she seethes through clenched teeth. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with a nightclub? I am a detective, for Christ's sake!"

Patrick just shrugs nonchalantly but she can see he's weighting his words, careful what to say next. 

"It basically runs itself, you know. We're all really good at what we do. You just need to show up or pick up your phone if we need anything." He takes a moment to look the eyes, serious. "A lot of people work here. I know it's not exactly your scene but Mr. Morningstar loves this place and he entrusted you with it. We'll take care of everything. Just... let us keep this place, this job. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah." she nods. "Sorry, I haven't even thought about it. I'm just so..."

"Mad?" he offers and then smiles, bitterly when she nods again. " Yeah, we all get that. At least he left instructions, that'll make it easier."

Her eyes widen in surprise and Patrick sighs again. 

"Of course, you don't know anything. That's just how Boss did it. Come on then."

He leads her behind the bar to Lucifer's office. Inside, on the desk lay binders and thick books. 

"Go at it then, Detective. We'll be out there if you need anything. I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew when they show up."

With that, he leaves her in the room and she does what she does the best: she sits down, turns on her detective mode, and soaks in every little tidbit of information Lucifer wrote down. 

For someone who completely despises paperwork, Lucifer is meticulous at it. He has every favor wrote down, with information on the person, the date, and details of the favor. Lux's books are as clean as they get, suspiciously clean, but one thing she's not surprised to find out is that Lux operates at a loss. 

She knows Lux is not a business to Lucifer; it's his home and a safe place and he wants other people to feel the same way about it. 

She finds the binder called "employees" and spends some time on it too, learning everyone's names. 

She doesn't know how much time has passed when there's a knock on the door and she sees Patrick's head popping up. 

"I called everyone. Wanna say hi?"

She doesn't have a choice, does she? 

Lucifer's employees are some of the nicest people she's ever met. Her employees, she corrects herself. 

These are her employees. 

"Ok, so. I know this is a little unexpected. Some of you already know me and to those who don't... My name is Chloe Decker, I am a detective for LAPD, and believe me when I say... " She squints her eyes a little, looking at their startled faces. Detective running a nightclub? Sounds like a bad joke. She knows there's some shady stuff happening in the club regularly and suspects they're scared she's going to do something about it. " Believe me when I say, I have no fucking idea what I'm doing here."

At that, everyone laughs and the mood shifts a little. 

"I won't bother you a lot. This is still Lucifer's place and he still is your boss, so I'd appreciate it if you'd save that title for him. Patrick told me you're the ones making this place work and as long as everything's in shape here I won't bother you. Do your jobs and let's make the devil proud, shall we?" 

She knows it's cheesy, but she's used to giving pep talks to her little monkey, not adults. 

"Now, if you need anything I'll write down my phone number in the office so you can reach me. And I'll find someone to manage everything else since I still have a day job and can't just quit it because Lucifer went to Hell." she slips up, but no one reacts, probably just thinking she was feeding into Lucifer's metaphors. 

She walks back into the office to leave her phone number on a whiteboard there. Then she takes a big, old-looking book with "Lux" written on it and leaves with the book and the pillow under both of her arms, feeling a little bit less down and ridiculous than she felt when she woke up. 

Explaining to everyone, especially Trixie that Lucifer is gone was the most difficult part of him leaving. 

She spends half a night holding her crying daughter in her arms, apologizing to her and saying _Monkey, he would be here if we could, I promise, he's still your friend, he still loves you._

"I hate God." Trixie says after a week, with too much hate in her voice for Chloe's liking. 

"Why do you say that monkey?" she tries to be careful with her words, tries not to say too much. 

"He took Lucifer. I know he's his dad and we should listen to our parents, but God is just mean. Lucifer was happy here and we are his family and he still had to go because his old family is still super mean to him." 

Chloe is still in awe of how fast Trixie believed Lucifer, of how fast she accepted him. She wishes she had her daughter's spirit and kindness. Instead, she will live to regret her reaction until the rest of her days. And probably longer than that. 

"I know monkey. I don't think it's fair either. But sometimes people don't have nice parents, you know?"

"Like Mike's dad?" 

Mike's Trixie's friend at school, always sporting a new bruise on his body until the school council took interest and took him from his abusive dad.

"Yeah, a little like that, babe. But you know... Isn't God supposed to hear our prayers? You can always try talking to Him, right?"

She knows it's a stretch but her daughter needs something. 

Trixie's eyes lit up and she finishes her dinner and homework in such a rush Chloe needs to tell her to slow down so she doesn't choke and then checks the homework twice for any mistakes. 

"Ok mom, gonna go to bed, love you, goodnight, bye!" she says it all in one breath, leaving the bathroom with wet hair, already wearing her pajamas. Chloe doesn't question her, just rolls her eyes a little and opens up Lux's book, just how she's been doing for the past week.

She traces Lucifer's handwriting with her fingertips. 

_ Patrick has a sister, temporary guardianship over her (call the lawyer to assure it's permanent - done). Set up a college fund for the little human, monthly payments to the babysitter. _ written down in bullet points next to Patrick's resume. She smiles at it. 

Lucifer kept notes on each of his employees and Chloe tries to make sense of elaborate math equations on every page. Lucifer single-handedly made sure every person had enough money to pay their rent, for groceries, and whatever extra expenses they have.

He set up college funds for the kids, paid off student loans, made their lives easier. 

Chloe's heart swells with love. She can imagine him, shrugging off every compliment about his kindness, his shy smile while he says "It's nothing, Detective. I have to make sure my employees are in the top shape and would hate for them to be distracted." instead of admitting to being considerate. 

She's completely absorbed with the notes and it's Trixie's voice that brings her back to reality. 

"Good evening, God. _Abuelita_ taught me prayers but I'm mad at you so I won't say them. I just wanna say that I know having kids can be difficult and you can get mad at them, my mom gets mad at me too. But Lucifer is a good person and you kicked him out and now you made him leave and that's not nice. We are his family and he was happy here and he should be with us. He is my best friend and me and my mom are really, really sad. So if you can, please find someone else to run Hell because Lucifer hates it and I imagine it's super ugly and not cool at all. Ok, thank you, goodnight, amen."

She's muffling her laughter into Lucifer's pillow lying next to her. She knows her daughter only means the best but the whole concept of God listening to Trixie's prayer seems hilarious to Chloe.

She hears her daughter shuffling a little in her room and wonders what she's doing, briefly tempted to sneak a peek into the room. 

"This prayer is to Lucifer, my best friend, the Devil, King of Hell. Hi Lucifer! I'm sorry you're gone and I hope Hell is not awful to you. And I'm sorry your dad and your family are mean to you. I already talked to your dad and told him that we're your family now and he's being a butthead and you need to come back home. Maze is teaching me new moves so I can protect you from demons if you come back. We can kick their butts together. Don't tell mom I said that, she's not supposed to know. Mom has been really sad and I think you need to come back to make her feel better. Oh! And I met Charlie. He's so little and squishy and so cute. Is he also an angel, since Amanadiel is his dad? I would ask but everyone treats me like a child and like I don't know anything and you and Maze are the only people who talk to me about angels and demons but Maze's been really sad ever since you and Eve left... I hope you're safe and you're doing your bestest to come back to us. I love you, Lucifer, goodnight, praise Satan, amen."

If Chloe cries, well, no one is there to witness it and she has the plausible deniability. 

She spends the next months in a haze; partying with Maze, who somehow took Lucifer's place and became her partner for LAPD, having weekly movie marathons with Ella, who introduced her to an amazing world of binge-watching and getting so involved in fictional characters, that she forgot about her own problems for a while and babysitting Charlie while having somehow helpful not-so-official therapy sessions with Linda. 

She asked Amanadiel if he'd want to manage Lux a little bit after the first month of Lucifer being gone. She could see he also missed his brother and hoped that being there and having a sense of commitment would make him feel better. 

She's doing fine. She's _managing_. 

Maybe she's drinking more and maybe there's a whole setlist of the '80s and '90s songs remixed into something more club-worthy at Lux, courtesy of Bonnie, the DJ currently working there _(28, no kids, parents are immigrants, Lucifer granted favor and after a week of working there, her whole family had new, shiny resident cards in their wallets)_ , and if Manny ( _his real name Mariusz, he told her once but she still doesn't know how to pronounce it)_ had to carry her to the penthouse a couple of times, then well... she could be worse. She's managing. 

She's still one of the best detectives working for LAPD and she's glad that her closing rate is as good as it was with Lucifer, it took just her a little bit longer without the Devil at her side. 

She still misses Lucifer, feels the lack of his presence chewing at her heart every morning she walks into the precinct and he's not there.

That's why she thinks she's imagining things the first time some stranger stops her on the street to tell her:

"Good morning, Detective. King sends his regards." 

She's so bewildered she doesn't even connect the dots, and certainly, she doesn't notice the body dropping on the street, suddenly dead, when she strolls away. 

It happens a few more times but she doesn't realize it's Lucifer sending demons her way until she gets Lee's case. 

Suddenly, it all makes sense and she feels so in love it's disgusting. 

Here she was, a human, getting the equivalent of love letters from the Devil, who was stuck in Hell. It was sweet, in some mad, delusional way. 

It was exactly what Lucifer would do. 

She's gotten used to being alone, used to the idea of him being gone and not coming back. 

That's exactly when the _celestial_ _bullshit_ comes back into Chloe's life. 

She's mad at herself that it took her so long to realize she's being manipulated. 

This man, the man that came back is not Lucifer. 

She knows it was way longer for him than it was for her. 

On the six months anniversary, she and Maze got drunk, so drunk she doesn't remember some parts of the night, but the one thing she vividly remembers is Maze telling her:

"Six months, Decker. It's been about a thousand years for him. That must suck ass."

She cried for the rest of the night, grieving for their never-there love, for their unfulfilled desires, for Lucifer, tormented for thousands of years, alone in Hell. 

So she knows. But even though it's been such a long time and she anticipated he could've changed, she knows deep in her bones this is not Lucifer. 

She shoots the bastard. 

That's what you get for daring to think she wouldn't recognize the love of her life. 

"What really gave it away?" Michael asks in an American accent and he _soundslooksfeels_ like a caricature of Lucifer. 

Chloe stops on her way to the elevator and thinks about it. There have been a million things he did wrong. But honestly, there was one thing. One thing and she knew. 

"You didn't do the one thing he'd do the second we're alone."

Michael looks at her expectantly. She shrugs and smirks at him, feeling cocky all of a sudden. 

There he was, an archangel, one of the most powerful beings in the universe asking her, a human, what did he do wrong. 

"Lucifer has thousands of years worth of love songs saved up for me. Believe me, the second we're alone he won't shut up. He misses singing and playing just as much as he misses me."

She leaves him with that and knows, with full certainty that if she ever sees the real Lucifer, he will be there with a guitar or piano, pouring his heart out and singing his love for her. 

It happens quicker than she expected. 

Lucifer is back and she's walking into Lux, checking in on every one out of habit. They all synchronize and let out a choir of " _Hello, Detective_ " she smiles at. 

"The supplier has been late lately," Patrick tells her the second he sees her. "We didn't want to do anything until we've talked to you."

"Well, what do you usually do?"

They're playing music, quietly and Chloe strains her ears to make up the words.

"We scare the shit outta them." Manny is the one to reply and she realizes it's his playlist, they're listening to something in his native language. 

He taught them some words one early morning when they were all here in the very beginning of her ownership of Lux, all of them at least a little tipsy and delirious from exhaustion. She now knows how to say thank you, I love you, fuck and fuck off in Polish. She used it once, on a Polish guy at a club on one on Tribe Nights when they chose a different club then Lux. It turned out to be a disaster and their faces were permanently on the "do not let in" list. 

"Then do that." she shrugs, not sure what they want from her.

Lucifer is upstairs but they don't know, they don't know he's back. It's just _temporary_. 

They all look at her suspiciously, still unused to the idea that her, a straight cop, would say something like that. 

She sighs and continues:

"Listen, I don't want any details. As long as you don't kill anyone or don't cause any bodily harm then go for it. Or does he owe a favor? We can always threaten him with that, say it's time to cash in."

"We'll do it our way first, Boss."

She shrugs again, not really caring. Patrick was right when he said that Lux basically runs itself with the help of employees. 

"Go for it. Call me if anything changes. And don't call me Boss!"

She's on her way to the elevator when she hears a quiet choir of " _yes Boss_ " and she has to turn around and look at them through her squinted eyes, trying to look intimidating. 

"What was that?"

"Yes, Detective." they all reply hurriedly. 

"That's better." she sends them a big smile. "Now get to work." 

The elevator door closes just as she said it and she has to admit she understands Lucifer's love for dramatic exists a little more with each day. 

She walks into the penthouse and is terrified for a second that he's not there. He's gone again and she didn't even get a chance to...

Her breathing picks up but then she hears the light strumming of the guitar and she can breathe easier. 

He's right there, his back propped against the glass of the balcony and his wings, his wings are out. 

She's only ever seen them once and that was when he was leaving her, she didn't get a good look. 

They're beautiful. Her hand already reaching out to touch them and she has to scold herself, in the same way, she would scold her child.

We do not touch without permission, Chloe.

His eyes catch hers and for a moment she just stands here, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Lucifer has taken a shower and Chloe's mouth waters at the sight of him. His hair is a little bit longer, she thinks. And it's curly and messy and all she wants is to run her fingers through the locks, to pull them and bring his face closer to her, to keep him by the hair next to her face, to make sure he won't ever stop kissing her. 

She doesn't move. If she does, she won't be able to control herself and there are so many things they need to say, need to talk about before they even get to that part in their relationship. 

She goes back to the conversation she had with Amanadiel, the one that brought her here, to Lucifer. 

She knows she wouldn't be able to handle if she was created just for Lucifer. If her existence wouldn't mean anything if it wasn't for Lucifer. 

But if Amanadiel is right and she's the only one that can see Lucifer exactly how he is, no tricks needed, if she's the only one that can see all of him and still love him. 

Well then, she thinks, that's a gift enough. 

_ "There is a roadway, muddy and foxgloved, Whenever I'd have life enough, my heart is screamin' of. And in a few days, I would be there, love. Whatever here that's left of me is yours just as it was." _

She closes her eyes and takes a sharp, shaky breath at the sound of his voice. 

This was Lucifer. 

Lucifer singing about the flowers next to her porch, connecting them with homecoming in his imagination. 

_ "Tell me if somehow, some of it remains How long you would wait for me? _

_ And how long I've been away? The shape that I'm in now, your shape in the doorway, Make your good love known to me, Or just tell me about your day." _

She lets out a watery laugh, feeling her eyes filling out with tears. 

Thousands of years have passed for him and he's the one asking if her feelings remained. That's something she should be asking him, not the other way around. She nods, once hoping it will be enough for him. She doesn't want to interrupt him when he's sharing his feelings, he does it so rarely. 

_ "The highs hit the heights of my baby. And its hold had the fight of my baby. And the lights were as bright as my baby But your love was unmoved. _

_ And the sights were as stark as my baby, And the cold cut as sharp as my baby, And the nights were as dark as my baby." _

She knows he won't tell her about Hell, about his experiences there. He's not ready. This is enough, she decides. If this is all that she gets out of him: being compared to the sights of Hell, then she'll be fine with it. As long as he's here with her.

" _ And half as beautiful, too. _ " He whispers the last sentence and puts down the guitar, mentioning for her to come closer. 

She almost jumps on him, stumbling on her way like a newborn deer. 

His laugh is soft when she finally settles at his side. 

"I thought you said this case won't magically resolve our issues?" he says playfully and she knows he's trying to hide that he's anxious. 

She's the only person Lucifer can't see right through. She's the only one who sees him for who he truly is. And she still loves him. That has to mean something. 

"I thought it wouldn't but then I had a really illuminating conversation with your brother."

Lucifer scoffs and puts his arm around her, bringing her closer to him in a move that seems so natural. 

"Amanadiel and illuminating? Are you sure that's who you talked to? He's not a great conversationalist, that brother of mine."

She finally has the freedom to react to his little jokes, so she lets herself giggle and sees his proud face. King of Hell, proud he made a human laugh. 

"I don't react to you like anyone else," she tells him and when she sees his raised brows, she knows he's trying really hard not to say any innuendo-filled jokes. " I see you for who you truly are. I see all of you. I think that was the plan when your dad put me here. For you to gain a meaningful human connection. And well... if something more came out of it then I don't think he planned for that explicitly."

"And did it?" he whispers, trailing his fingertips on her arm. Her whole body is covered in goosebumps and she feels a blush traveling to her face and decolletage. 

"Did what?" she whispers back, turning her head to look straight at him. 

They're so close, their noses bumping and she takes a faint breath, her whole body trembling. 

"Did something more came out of it, Detective?" Lucifer licks his lips and the tip of his tongue touches her mouth. She parts it at the touch and Lucifer's eyes flicker down, to look at her lips. 

"I'd like to think so. It certainly did for me, so..."

He doesn't let her finish and kisses her instead. 

It's not a kiss she was expecting. It's soft, tender, loving, closemouthed, filled with so much emotion she feels tears pricking at her eyes again. 

Lucifer brings his hand up and caresses her face and hair and some of it touches her face. She giggles and he stops to look at her. 

"It tickles," she says and puts his whole hand on the back of her head instead so they don't have to deal with that for now. "Come back."

She wraps her hand around his neck and brings him closer again. His smile is so bright and wide, he can't seem to kiss her. They bump their teeth for a bit, both of them too happy to calm down and they just sit there, mouth to mouth, with the biggest grins anyone's ever seen. 

She stops denying herself and gently runs her fingers through Lucifer's hair. He whimpers at the touch and it awakens the desire in her belly. She wants him to make sounds like that all the time, she wants him to fall apart under her. 

She tugs experimentally, not rough, just a little bit of pressure and she almost comes on the spot when he lets out a long, needy groan. 

When was the last time he was touched? 

When was the last time Lucifer experienced loving touch?

She does it again, just a tender caress of his hair, followed by a slight scratch of his head. He turns into a puddle of muscles, the Devil at her mercy. 

He looks at her with shiny, wet eyes and pink, puffed lips. She knows that the image of him like that will be imprinted in her memory forever. 

They're done smiling for now and Lucifer gets up eagerly, pulling her to him. He traces every part of her face as if he was trying to memorize each wrinkle and crease.

His thumb is on her lips and she parts them slightly before she sucks the digit into her mouth, moving her tongue around, sucking it. Lucifer takes a shaky breath and looks at her with wide, wild eyes. 

"Detective... Chloe" he says her name like a prayer. 

She lets go of his thumb, now shiny and glistening in the sun, and Lucifer is mesmerized by it and her mouth. For the most sex experienced being on the planet, Lucifer seems at a loss, and Chloe gives him a second, lets him gather his thoughts together. 

The next move is his. 

He's the one who wraps his arms around her waist and pushes her in the space between his body and the balcony window. 

He kisses her like a man starved, like a man knowing this is his last chance, the last drop of water on earth, as if she is his salvation. 

She revels in the attention. Her left hand is still in his hair, pulling and tugging, then caressing and combing through the locks, while the right one is trying to unbutton his vest and then his shirt. 

He starts kissing her neck and she keens loud and clear with need when he starts sucking and biting behind her ear. 

This is going way too fast. They still need to talk, there are so many things they left unsaid, but she can't seem to stop.

She can't and she won't. 

Not now, when he's nibbling at her collarbones, exposing as much skin as he can, while she's still wearing her blouse. 

"Can I..." he rasps while licking the space between her collarbones. "I've been dying to taste you, Detective. Please. I'll make it good for you, please, just let me."

Her panties are completely soaked and in a big part, it's because of his voice and his begging. She's never had a man begging her to eat her out and because it's Lucifer, it's the most erotic thing she'd ever heard. 

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes," she whispers but not one of them makes the move. 

She always imagined getting eaten out splayed on his piano.

"Next time, Detective. I need it now, though. Please, Chloe."

She hasn't realized she said it out loud but him saying "next time" makes hope bloom in her chest. Next time, next time, next time. 

Instead of moving somewhere more comfortable, he drops on his knees with his wings tucked behind him and carefully, one by one takes off her shoes and her pants. 

He places chaste kisses everywhere he finds naked skin and by the time he's close to her center, she is trembling with anticipation, breathing loud. 

Lucifer closes his eyes and breathes her scent in, a moan escaping his mouth. 

When he finally kisses the insides of her thighs, she's so slick with her want and desire, it is dripping off her. Lucifer catches one of the drops on his finger and puts it in his mouth and Chloe is gifted with another moan from the man. 

"You taste like divinity and everything holy, Chloe."

She still has enough wit to roll her eyes at that comment. She spreads her legs as much as she can and hooks the right one on his shoulder. 

"Beautiful," he says while looking straight at her. His eyes are almost black, pupils blown. She grabs a fitful of his hairs and tugs, knowing he likes it. 

"Come on. Get to work," she tells him and she hopes she sounds calm and authoritative. Inside, she's feeling like she might fall apart if he doesn't touch her right now, this second.

His tongue touches her folds and it's been so long that her first reaction is smashing the back of her head against the glass. 

Lucifer eats her out as if it was his last meal on Earth, drinking in every drop of her juices, sucking her clit and grazing it a bit with his teeth, making her pant and cry out. 

"Tell me, Chloe, tell me," he begs, mouthing against her folds and the rumble of his voice excites her even more. "What do you like Chloe? How do I make you fall apart?"

She takes mercy on him and shows him what she likes. Slow or fast on her clit, two fingers in brushing her g spot and he gets it right away. 

He gets it all right and she can't focus, her mind somewhere far, far away, while Lucifer fucks her with two fingers and licks fast on her clit. 

She tugs on his hair again, mostly because she needs something to ground her but when his head jumps she realizes she can grind on his face and that's what she does, controlling his movements. One of her hands is still in his hair, but the other is reaching for his wings. She grabs a handful of feathers and pulls them, ever so slightly. Lucifer's hips buck up and he shakes. His shirt is damp, right where his ribs are and she makes a mental note of that.

In record time he has reduced her into a babbling mess, her tighs shaking and she knows that if she comes, she won't be able to support her weight. 

"You're doing so good, so fucking good. Just like that, babe, yes, please. _Fuck_." 

Lucifer moans with her and the vibration pulls her over the edge. Her whole body goes still and her head is thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. 

When she comes back, he's still licking at her sensitive flesh.

"No more, I can't," she tells him and he looks up at her, his whole face wet and glistening from her juices. She feels some weird possessiveness move in her, a voice saying "He is mine". 

"You can, darling, you can. Let me show you."

She can't talk anymore and it's his turn now.

"You are the most divine thing I've ever seen. Not even Heaven can compete. Let go, Chloe, darling. I want to feel you coming around my tongue, I know you can. Please, for me, let me show you how good I can be for you."

Before her phone calls to inform them about a new case, Chloe's legs are shaking, her mind is fuzzy and Lucifer is smiling like a Cheshire cat, with his dick hard and balls blue. 

And of course, the case was nicknamed BlueBallz, because that was Chloe's life. She looked up at the sky, thinking: _You probably think you're so funny, huh, God?_

She never got the answer. 

But she has the Devil and for Chloe Decker, that is perfectly fine. 


End file.
